Soothing The Scars
by TheReaperXSophie
Summary: The deep scars on Toki's back were hurting, as they often did. The gentle touch of a certain Swede, however, soon makes him feel better. Rated T for suggestive themes.


Soothing The Scars

It was dinner-time within the depths of Mordhaus, and Charles walked into the dining area, expecting to find his full flock. Nathan was busy mumbling lyrics, pausing every now and then to take bites of his food. For every mouthful of food Pickles ingested, he took two gulps from his bottle of alcohol. Murderface had resulted to stabbing his meal repetitively with his knife, muttering profanities to himself. And Skwisgaar was totally oblivious to the food in front of him, his full attention instead to his Explorer. Charles' eyes then fell to Toki's empty seat.

"Erm, guys? Where's Toki?" Charles asked, raising an eyebrow. The four members of Dethklok merely shrugged their shoulders in an un-caring manner, continuing with their meal, "Hmm..well, one of you could maybe go see how he's doing..?" He scanned the men for a volunteer, "...anyone? Skwisgaar, how about you?"

"Wha? /riff/ thats, I'm busy," Skwisgaar answered, tapping the strings of his guitar faster.

"It wouldn't hurt you to stop for a while," Charles replied, folding his arms, "Go."

"Fines," Skwisgaar pouted, putting his Explorer to one side and walking out of the room, "Stupid Tokis...ams late for dems dinners-meal." He dragged his un-enthusiastic self down through the corridors of Mordhaus until he approached Toki's room. He went to knock on the door, but stopped himself as he heard winces of pain, and noises of struggle from behind the wood. He knitted his eyebrows, refraining from knocking, and instead just let himself in. Bestowed in front of him was a topless Toki, his blue shirt carelessly left crumpled on the floor. He was sat side-ways on his bed, attempting, but failing miserably, to rub lotion into the deep scars on his back. His well toned arms were wrapped awkwardly around himself, appearing to be getting lotion everywhere but his scars, so he resulted to sulking, throwing the bottle across the room.

"Stupid scars.." Toki sulked, bringing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them, "Ams his fault, stupid mother-/riff/ing fathers..."

"Heys," Skwisgaar stated, causing Toki to flinch and spin his head around to face him, "Don'ts speak sicks of dem deads."

"Funnys..I didn'ts hear you knocks.." Toki scorned, folding his arms, "And it's ills, dildos. Dont's speak ills of dem deads."

"Dildos? Pfft, there you gos, copies me again," Skwisgaar answered, now slightly annoyed with Toki's attitude, "Fines, I'll go. Came to sees why you're lates for dems dinners-meal, but whatevers...I tried."

"Good. Gos," Toki spat, standing up to retrieve his bottle of lotion. Skwisgaar backed into the door, going to open it, stopping to observe Toki attempt to apply lotion to his back once more. He found it some-what painful to watch the younger man try aimlessly to succeed in his task, even though the end result will most likely be just a set of lotion-soiled bed sheets. Tutting, and giving a shake of his head, Skwisgaar approached the bed and sat down upon it, behind Toki.

"C'mon, you bigs babys, I'll dos it," Skwisgaar offered, trying to snatch the bottle from Toki's hands.

"Nos..I can dos it," Toki replied stubbornly, turning his head away from Skwisgaar's gaze.

"Sure you cans.." Skwisgaar commented sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "Just lets me dos it, okays? Yous making a mess."

"Fines.." Toki pouted, thrusting the bottle into Skwisgaar's chest. Whilst managing to catch the lotion, Skwisgaar realised that Toki had refused him any sort of eye contact for a while, then caught a glimpse of Toki's reflection in the mirror opposite them. The skin around his eyes seemed very sore and red, and his pale cheeks - paler than they usually were - were tear stained. A small sigh escaped Skwisgaar's lips. Despite the fact that the two guitarists were renowned for hating each other, it broke Skwisgaar's heart to see Toki like this. Toki often sneaked off to tend to his scars; the brutal guitar playing that he engaged in repetitively often put much strain on them, but they had never given him this much grief before. Skwisgaar often wished he could do more for him, but the Norwegian preferred to find solace in his solitude; just himself and his lotion.

"...wells? You helps me or nots?" Toki asked, bringing the Swede out of his daze. Little did he realise that it had been a whole five minutes since offering to help Toki, and the progress so far had been non-existent.

"Oh! Yeah, okays.." Skwisgaar answered, fiddling with the bottle. Giving it a small squeeze, the lotion formed a small dollop on his hand, the white liquid feeling greasy against his palm. Skwisgaar grimaced, although he was not one to complain; the sexual prowess had probably had a lot worse on his hands before. Still, this was for Toki's sake, not his, and a little discomfort for him was worth it for Toki's welfare. He rubbed his hands together to get an even amount of lotion on each palm, then proceeded to glide them over Toki's back, applying slight pressure along the scars.

"Ah..wowee, Skwisgaar.." Toki sighed, almost swooning at Skwisgaar's touch, "That feels goods.."

"Sees? I tolds you I can dos it," Skwisgaar smiled, his hands now massaging Toki's shoulders. His blue eyes flittered back to Toki's reflection, "You ams been crying.." Toki didn't answer him, and merely nodded, "Whys? Yous don't normal crys about this..were theys hurting?"

"Ja, verys much.." Toki replied, "But nots the fishik...fizik...nots the actual feelys pains.."

"Oh. Memories.." Skwisgaar stated. Toki nodded, sliding his eyes shut as tears threatened to brim. Skwisgaar couldn't begin to imagine how the memories of Toki's past effected him. Etched into the back of his mind, whittling him down and down until nothing but an empty shell is left. His scars were a constant reminder of his cruel childhood, of the ordeals his father had put him through, and even though he eventually escaped from his abusive clutch, the memories still managed to find him; creeping into his dreams like grotesque shadows in the night. Sometimes Toki wished that his scars did physically hurt. Pain is easy to kill, a drop of lotion, doses of medicine, and it goes away. But memories, sick flash-backs that rip through him, they never go away. Just when he think it's all over, he turns his head, and there's another one, it's demonic features heckling into his face. A visible shiver laced Toki's skin, and he once again brought his knees up into his chest, resting his chin on his arms.

"Thank yous, Skwisgaar.." Toki sniffed, wiping away a rogue tear, "This am helpings.."

"Goods...goods," Skwisgaar replied, lightly running his fingers up and down Toki's back, making sure the lotion was thoroughly rubbed in. The skin now felt soft against the calluses on his finger-tips. The blonde then began to trace very gently along the scars, feeling every ridge, every little detail. Whenever the other members of Dethklok ever caught sight of Toki's scars, they would merely smile and nod to him, then relay their disgust about them with whoever they ended up bumping into next. It was as if they were threatened by them. Skwisgaar, however, thought there was something quite beautiful about them. To him, the scars were a reminder of Toki's courage, a reminder that despite all that happened, despite everything that was bestowed unto him, he had survived it. Each healed wound was a symbol that is was done with, that Toki's physical torment was over, and to Skwisgaar, there was nothing more beautiful than that. Skwisgaar cocked his head to the side; a trait he often did when an idea popped into his head. Even though the scars told him the pain was over, it also reminded him that Toki had been abused unjustly. None of the deep wounds on his back were called for, Toki didn't deserve any of them, and Skwisgaar wanted to show him that. So, after taking a moment to arise the courage, the Swede bent down his head, and softly pressed his lips against Toki's back.

"Aii..!" was the sound that escaped Toki's lips, his pale blue eyes wide in shock. He slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder at Skwisgaar. As he delicately moved along the skin kissing the scars, Skwisgaar's eyes looked up to observe Toki's reaction. The expression on Toki's face read worry, concern, with that slight hint of enjoyment, the brunette's eyebrows arched high on his forehead. Content with this reaction, Skwisgaar continued to kiss the wounds, gently travelling against the skin. As he watched the older man do this, Toki tried to pin-point his feelings towards it. Part of him wanted Skwisgaar to stop, tell him how totally gay and un-brutal it was. But the other part - the part of him that was winning - was enjoying the hell out of it, so he stayed quiet, his eyes closing in sheer bliss.

"Ah..wowee, Skwisgaar..." Toki said again, sighing more intensely, and definitely swooning this time. Unsure of whether or not he intended to do this, the Norwegian reached behind him for Skwisgaar's arms, then wrapped them around his own torso. A chill shot up Toki's spine as Skwisgaar's fingers traced along the definition of his toned abs. Skwisgaar traversed his kisses further up Toki's back, pressing his lips along his broad shoulders, each kiss becoming more intense. Toki's eyes snapped open, in a some-what lust fuelled manner at the realisation of what Skwisgaar was doing. His heart started beating faster at each press of Skwisgaar's lips; along his shoulder, up his neck, tracing his jawline, catching the corner of his mouth...

"Skwisgaar.." Toki whispered, almost silently, turning his head, expecting the Swede to kiss him full-frontally on his lips. Instead, he felt Skwisgaar smirk against his cheek, then lifted his head to kiss Toki on the forehead.

"Feels better soons...littles Toki.." Skwisgaar whispered in the brunette's ear, before standing up and leaving the room, not once looking back. Wide-eyed, Toki watched after him, a sense of disappointment as he sighed deeply. He reached and awkwardly ran a hand along his back, the scars no longer aching, and his skin feeling softer. He grabbed his teddy then climbed into bed, holding the sheets tightly around him. As he nuzzled into his pillow, he smiled; no evil memories were going to catch him tonight.


End file.
